


Becoming A God

by SparksSeer



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M, Gen, Strong Language, god ceremoy, like insults and swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what happened on Anders' and Ty's god ceremony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming A God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eris13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris13/gifts).



> This is based on the prompt of the lovely Eris13, who wanted to know what happened on Anders' and Ty's god ceremony.

One - Anders

It was early. Too early. Anders woke up with a pounding headache. A look at his watch told him that it was not even noon yet. With a groan he sat up – only to run to the bathroom and kneel in front of the toilet. What a great way to start your 21st birthday.

“Anders! C’mon bro, open the door! I know you’re in there.”

So, _that_ was the cause that had woken him up. Mike was there to celebrate his birthday with him. Hadn’t he told him like a million times that he had in fact a huge surprise for him for his 21 st? Anders got up and splashed some cold water in his face and drank some as well. He hated having to throw up. Mike wouldn’t stop yelling from behind the door and Anders only shouted back: “Just a second, Mike! Relax!” He looked at his toothbrush but quickly shoved that thought away again. Only the thought of the taste of toothpaste made his stomach go round.

Mike actually didn’t look like he was fully awake either, Anders thought when he opened the door to his flat to let his older brother in. He had only gotten that flat a few months ago, having decided that he was definitely too old now to live with his older brother (and his girlfriend). Besides, his brothers annoyed the fuck out of him. Especially Axl. Constantly he had to fall out of his bed, fall down the stairs, and cut himself with a knife when he made his lunch for school. The list could go on and on, and Anders really had to concentrate on finishing college with a good grade if he wanted to open his own PR-company in the future. House parties were also easier to manage – but that’s just a _teeny-tiny_ advantage.

“Mike. I really appreciate you coming over for my birthday and all, but why the hell this early in the morning?” Mike had been at his party last night as well and even though he was one of the first to actually leave the party it had already been around three in the morning.

“Your surprise demands you now.” Mike grinned. “And happy birthday, Anders. Finally a real adult, huh?” And with that Anders was caught in a short but tight hug from his older brother.

“Mike. Let go of me! How can you even be so… so _awake_ right now? I could fall asleep at the spot right now.”

“I just am.” Mike still grinned and went inside and into the kitchen, while Anders had a hard time keeping his eyes open and only followed him a few seconds later. “What the hell happened last night after I left?! You really need to clean that place up!”

Anders sighed. “Someone brought along some weird drug mix. I threw them all out around five when they started to throw my furniture around.”

__________

Half an hour later Anders was dress (he wore his favorite leather jacket) and sat in Mike’s van. It smelled strange. A bit like rotten oranges (and kiwis? Ty loved them.) and like Axl’s vomit. It was disgusting.

“So when exactly are you gonna tell me what your _oh-so-big-and-awesome surprise_ is? It’s getting a tiny bit annoying right now, you know?” Anders remarked and yawned.

“Just wait a bit longer.” Mike laughed. “We have to pick up your gra- um, Olaf anyway before we tell you anything.”

“Olaf knows as well? Is there even anyone out there who doesn’t know about it?” Anders whined.

“Plenty. Don’t worry.”

__________

After they had picked up Anders’ cousin Olaf at some cheap lodging (and after he had given his latest girlfriend for the night a long and almost disgusting kiss) all three of them where sitting in the van. Mike took a turn to a small street that lead to – well, nowhere really. Probably mainly forest. Anders was now sitting in the back, trying to find that one clean spot that wasn’t covered with food, vomit or other unidentifiable substances. He was trying hard not to vomit. If the day went on like this… He didn’t even want to think about it. The day was already ruined. There wasn’t much you could to do to make this day worse, Anders thought.

Olaf had greeted him with a warm smile and a loud “Happy 21st, Anders! Your big day has finally come!” Yes, indeed. He was twenty-one now and so far he really didn’t understand why everyone was making such a fuss about being twenty-one. Up to now, he only had a really bad hangover.

__________

“Now wake up and get your lazy ass out of the car!” Mike shouted and laughed. Anders opened his eyes and quickly looked around. He hadn’t even noticed that he had fallen asleep in the car.

“What the hell, Mike?” He frowned. “Are you two planning to murder me or why are we in a fucking forest with no streets or any civilization?”

“You’ll see.” Olaf and Mike said in unison.

“C’mon. You’re being ridiculous!” Anders exclaimed, not wanting to admit that now he was maybe a tiny bit confused and nervous (and still hung over on top of all that), while his brother and cousin high-fived each other (why even?) and laughed. They took Anders in their middle as soon as he got out of the car and lead him to an open space. Olaf was holding a small suitcase in his hand.

“Hey, what’s in there?” Anders asked curiously and pointed to the suitcase.

“Stones. What else would be in there?”

“Yeah, what else would be in there?” Anders mumbled sarcastically to himself.

__________

When Mike and Olaf started putting the stones (yes, _of course,_ they had to be white) in a circle on the ground, Anders desperately sat down on some tree trunk on the edge of the open space and buried his face in his hands. His headache had lessen, but it was still very present and –among other things- driving him crazy.

“Listen.” Anders said annoyed. “As much as I love you two guys, I am really not in the mood for just sitting around in some stupid forest in the cold and watch you two doing … senseless things. I have a headache and I need a coffee right now!” Twenty-one and whining. Oh well… He would rather be at his flat (as crappy and dirty it was after the party) and curl up in his bed for the whole day and read his favorite book. And then, in the evening, go back to celebrating his birthday with his brother. _As you do on your 21 st. _He looked up, when nobody answered him, and saw Olaf standing at the edge of the stone circle and starring holes into the sky, while Mike just came back from his car with _something_ in his hands, that was wrapped into some old and dirty fabric.

“Stop whining, Andy!” So Mike had heard him after all – and called him by his (very) old nickname. He hated it. “Get your lazy ass in that circle now.” Mike demanded and pulled Anders up and towards the white stones.

“Will I at least be able to get my coffee when we’re done here?” The blond man asked annoyed. “What the hell am I even doing here? You can’t tell me standing here is my big surprise!”

“Olaf?” Mike turned to their cousin, who nodded and looked at Anders. Calmly, but with a slight grin he started to explain.

“Okay, Anders, listen. It’s rather simple. We are gods. Re-incarnations of Norse gods to be exact. I am not your cousin, but your grandfather. Your brother wins every game and bet.” He shrugged. “To make it short.”

“Okay. I am out of here.”

__________

 _There was a fucking sword pointing at the tip of his nose._ “MIKE! Are you fucking insane? Do you want me to go to hospital or what?” If anyone needed a _special doctor_ than it was Mike and Olaf.

“Nah, bro. Wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty face.” He grinned smugly at him. “Now back into the circle.” After Anders had done so with a lot of swearing, Mike continued. “Olaf’s right. He’s like 83 or something now. He’s the god of rebirth, Baldr, and doesn’t age. I am Ullr. God of the hunt and god of games. I can find anyone and win any game.”

“Oh, and I forgot.” Olaf suddenly interrupted. “Your mother’s a tree. Who knows, she might be watching us right now.” Olaf mused and looked around, from tree to tree.

“You sick _bastards_!” Anders let out a shaky laugh. “How long did actually take it for you two to create that story? And I really had hoped that I’d get something nice and, you know, useful and not a family history that is even more fucked up than it is already!”

“We are dead-serious, Anders.” Mike said. “This is your big surprise. You’re a god. At least almost, you are about to become a god. Everyone in our family is a god from the Norse mythology. Only that’s it’s no mythology.”

“You see, everyone gets told on their 21st birthday.” Olaf added.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Anders view went black and he fainted.

__________

When Anders opened his eyes, he laid on his back on the ground with Olaf and Mike standing next to him, whispering. He could hear Mike trying not to laugh. He had no idea how much time had passed and as soon as his brother and _grandfather_ had noticed that he was awake, they helped him up. Mike was still grinning, while Olaf had a surprisingly neutral and straight expression on his face. He was also the one now explained Anders everything in detail. He didn’t try to make any more jokes (at least not many) and made Anders older brother shut up whenever he wanted to interrupt them. The more Olaf told him about gods the more Anders started to feel unsure and doubted his believes. He – a god? Yes, sure, what else would he be but a god? On the other hand, what did he have to lose? He only risked that he would be laughed at for the next few years and decades or so. He could still move to the other side of the world if it came down to it.

__________

Anders found himself in the stone circle - finally - with an ancient looking sword in his hands. He hadn’t asked any ore question after Olaf had tried to explain the _your-mother-is-a-tree thing_ to him again. He eyed the sword. It didn’t exactly look sharp or really dangerous, he thought. What was he even supposed to do with it now?

“Just hold it up the sword and…”

“And what?”

“And wait for the … _sign_.” Mike completed the sentence for Olaf.

Anders raised the sword with both hands and only then he remembered. “Wait, what sign?”

“You’ll see.” Mike replied.

“Guys, this is ridicu-”

The lightning bolt hit him. Anders didn’t remember much of the impact later – only that he was too shocked for a moment to do anything but sit on the ground and stare. He then noticed the cool air on his arms and saw his jacket, his favorite leather jacket, on the ground next to him. Well, rather what was left of it. His pants didn’t look any better, his shirt looked disturbingly fine in the contrast (well, his jacket had saved it after all).

“You _idiots_!” Anders shouted and stood up. How did he even get on the floor? “A fucking lightning bolt? You set me on fire! On purpose! Do you know how fucking expensive that jacket was? It is – no _was_ , practically new! Do you know how long I had to save for this jacket?” He knew, he was probably over reacting, but the jacket was the first thing in a long time that he had really wanted to buy for himself and now it was practically a pile of ash. “You guys fucking ruined it!” And by ‘it’ he didn’t only mean his jacket, but his whole fucking birthday. At least it couldn’t get much worse now, could it?

He didn’t notice that surprised looks Mike and Olaf ( _his grandfather_ ) exchanged when he walked towards their car as soon as it was clear that he wouldn’t get an answer from them. “Can we please leave now? I want my coffee!”

__________

“I am sorry about your jacket, Anders.” Mike said when they him out in front of his flat. “I just kinda forgot about it.”

“How can you even forget being struck by a lightning?”

“I am gonna buy you a new jacket, alright?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Anders replied and got out of the car. “See ya later then.”

“Hey, Anders, wait. You’re the youngest” Olaf exclaimed and added: “Take the sword.”

“What?” The blond man asked. “Why?”

“Because you’re the youngest. The youngest always takes the sword.” Anders sighed and took the sword, wrapped in that dirty old fabric. First thing he’d probably do tomorrow was cleaning that fucking thing. It was disgusting and Anders hated dirty things.

“And don’t tell anyone. Not even your brothers.”

“I am not stupid, Mike:” No one would believe him anyway.

“Yeah, yeah. I am just gonna pick you up later.”

__________

His flat was a mess. There was trash everywhere, pieces of his furniture in between, wodka and soda were spilled out on the floor. He quickly went to his bedroom and sighed in relief. His fish were fine. Luckily no one had entered his bedroom (not even he since the day before, since he had just crashed on his couch). How could he have forgotten about his fish all day?

He went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Now he needed to clean up and go to IKEA again. He hated these trips. He hated pretty much anything these days.

Half an hour later, Anders was fast asleep on the couch. Shakespeare’s ‘Othello’ was resting on his chest and his by now cold coffee was standing on the floor next to the couch.

__________

It was loud in the club he and Mike had decided to go (they did that on every birthday of each other since Anders turned eighteen) and it was full with people drinking, chatting, dancing and flirting. The girls wore short skirts and tight dresses that left nothing to imagination. The brothers both already had a few drinks and up to now Anders consciously had kept the conversation away from any god-stuff, when he remembered one last thing (if it was all true – he still had his doubts).

“So… since this god-shit isn’t supposed to be a joke, who am I? Like, what god?”

“Only the oracle can tell you that, you are lucky that Olaf told me already earlier, Andy.” He grinned.

“So, _who am I_?” Anders asked annoyed. He hated it when other knew things about him that he didn’t.

“Bragi.” And Mike even enjoyed having this knowledge that Anders didn’t have.

“ _And who is that_?”

“God of Poetry. Only a minor god though.” His older brother finally explained.

“Poetry? And…. Do I have any powers?” Anders frowned.

“Yep. Poetry. Sorry.” Mike shrugged. “It’s said that he’s good with word and stuff, but I don’t know of any powers his human incarnation has.”

But against Mike’s apology, Anders smiled slightly. Poetry didn’t sound too bad, he had always had good grades in his Literature class and he had always liked poetry in all forms, poems, prose, music… Not that he would tell Mike.

“So I have to find out myself?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Mike said: “See that blonde girl over there?” He nodded in her direction. “She’s been looking at you for the past ten minutes.”

“Is that so?” Anders asked and flashed a smile at the girl, who winked back at him. “See ya later, Mike.”

__________

“Can I get a beautiful lady like you are anything? Any drink you favor?” He looked directly into her eyes, his voice deeper than normally. He noticed how he talked with her, when he bought her the drink, noticed as well, that his own voice was different. He barely had to concentrate on the conversation – because someone else in his head did that for him. The girl was staring at him with a soft smile on her lips, completely taken over by Anders’ (or not really _his_ ) words.

Thirty minutes later Anders followed the girl, whose name he had already forgotten, out of the restroom and went back to Mike. He still sat on the same spot at the bar, still alone, but with a new drink in front of him.

“I see that you’ve been lucky? Congrats, _Andy_!” The older brother laughed.

“Extremely lucky, _Mikey_.” Anders countered. The sex had been great, and he had made ‘his girl’ quite happy. A success on all fronts. He didn’t tell Mike about what he had found out or about his suspicions about his powers. That would need some more … _experiments,_ he decided. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, there is a group of ladies that needs my attention.” Anders said with the confidence he had just earned and left Mike all alone behind at the bar again.

He wouldn’t want to waste the chances he had now. He was on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :)
> 
> As always, english is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> (I'd love some feedback about how you liked it!)


End file.
